Kinda Weird
by danisliterallynotonfire
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a party and get drunk enough to admit their feelings towards each other. Phan.


"Hey, Phil..." Dan whispered loudly and over dramatically, tugging at Phil's arm as he sat down heavily on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, laughing a little as he allowed Dan to pull him down to sit next to him. Dan was drunk. Very drunk.

"I'm sitting down." he mumbled, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled and shook his head.

"That kid is fucking weird." Phil heard someone say quietly. He looked around the party, seeing two guys looking in their direction, specifically at Dan. They both looked away as soon as Phil spotted them. He frowned, choosing to ignore it.

He had been invited to a party that one of his friends from college was having. His friend also knew some people from Dan's school, who had been invited, and Phil had persuaded his friend to let Dan come. Dan hadn't been too convinced, as most of the people from his school who were involved didn't particularly like him, but Phil had begged him to come or he'd probably be forced to murder most of the party. And so they'd ended up sat on the floor together, giggling over nothing. Phil's ears caught another remark from the guys in the corner, "Don't you think it's strange how much time they spend together? It's kinda weird."

Looking at his and Dan's friendship from someone else's point of view, Phil sort of understood what the guy meant. Dan was sixteen, Phil was twenty one, and Dan spent most of his time at Phil's flat when they weren't at their respective schools or colleges. He could understand how people might assume what sort of... _things_ they did, but in reality they spent a lot of time playing Guitar Hero.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy." the other guy muttered back, glancing over at them. Phil was getting annoyed by now.

"Hey!" he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dan mumbled, having found himself without a head rest. A few people looked round at them, but Phil was doing his very best not to cause a scene. One of the guys who had been talking about them looked away, trying not to get involved. The other shrugged, stepping closer to him. He was shorter than Phil, but could very easily beat him up. Phil took a small step back, not wanting to start a fight.

"How is me and Dan being friends 'creepy'?" he asked, trying not to sound too aggressive.

"Well it's pretty dodgy. He's like, sixteen."

"So? We hang out together."

"Probably more than that." he sniggered.

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"You're not denying it."

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Leave Phil alone!" Dan slurred, having stumbled to Phil's side. Phil quickly ducked out of the way of the fist swinging towards him. He heard Dan swear loudly. Looking around, he saw Dan with his face in his hands, groaning in pain. Phil rounded on the guy, now fuming.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" the guy hastily said to Dan, although Dan wasn't paying attention.

"What the hell!?" Phil said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated, taking a step back.

"Phil..." Dan whined, his hand still over his nose. "Can we go home?"

Phil nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently guiding him out, ignoring the fact that pretty much everyone was now staring at them, trying to act natural. Once they were safely outside, Phil turned to Dan.

"Are you alright?"

Dan removed his hand from his face. His nose was bleeding fairly heavily, and his hand was now covered in blood.

"Oh god... pinch your nose and put your head back."

Dan did as he was told, and the bleeding stopped after a few minutes. He wiped his bloody hand off on his jeans and got most of the blood off his face with his shirt.

"Right. _Home._" Phil said firmly, putting an arm around Dan and leading him along the street. Dan looked up at him, panicked.

"My mum's gonna kill me!"

"Dan, you're coming back to mine. You told your parents you were staying round."

"Oh yeah..." Dan nodded, relaxing and leaning into Phil's side, depending largely on his friend to stay upright. "Why did that guy hit me?"

"He was aiming for me. He was saying some stuff about you so I stuck up for you..."

"Aw, thanks Phil." Dan said happily, clumsily putting his arm around Phil's waist. Phil was past caring what people walking past were thinking. There were very few people around at this time, but the pair still got some funny looks on their way back to Phil's.

The ten minute walk to Phil's block of flats was uneventful and fairly quiet, punctuated by Dan volunteering random pieces of conversation in between nearly falling over. It was a relief for Phil when they got to his flat. Dan headed straight into the living room and Phil set up a sleeping bag on the floor of his room for Dan to sleep on. When he had made up the bed he found Dan rushing into the bathroom, and heard him throwing up seconds later. Peeking round the corner he was relieved to see he had reached the toilet bowl in time, and crouched down next to him, rubbing his back and holding his fringe out of the way while he continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

"You okay?" Phil asked softly once Dan was done. Dan nodded slowly, looking pale, smudges of blood still visible on his face. "C'mere." he said, grabbing one of the baby wipes he usually used for removing cat whiskers and starting to dab at Dan's face, getting off the remnants of the blood. Dan stared at Phil, his eyes slightly unfocused, eye lids drooping. Phil smiled, dropping the wipe into the bin and patting Dan's shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yeah..." Dan mumbled, letting Phil help him up. "I love you Phil." he said sleepily, resting his head on his friend's chest. "You're the best."

"Love you too." Phil said, smiling fondly at Dan's drunken blabbering, guiding him into his room, where he made himself comfortable on the bed Phil had made up for him. Phil pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into his own bed.

He was woken up by Dan shaking him in the early hours of the morning. He groaned, squinting up at Dan's silhouette over him. "What?"

"I think there's someone outside." he whispered. "I swear I heard someone opening the door." Phil's eyes widened. "Can you go check?" Dan pleaded, looking scared. Phil opened his mouth and closed it again before nodding. He stood up and opened the bedroom door nervously, peering up and down the hall.

"There's no one out here Dan." he sighed, turning back to him.

"I swear I heard someone." He mumbled defensively. Phil looked up and down the hall again before returning back to the room and shutting the door. Suddenly he noticed Dan was no longer wearing his blood-spattered shirt or jeans, and was stood in the middle of Phil's room in his boxers.

"Aww, is iccle Dan scared?" Phil said, putting on the voice usually saved for babies or kittens.

"Yes, because there's probably some creepy dude with a chainsaw wandering around your house."

"What, d'you wanna sleep in my bed or something?"

"Yes." Dan said, jumping under the covers of Phil's bed before he could protest. Phil sighed and got in next to him.

"Just don't steal all the covers this time."

"Hey, I was just trying to steal _back_ the covers you stole off me."

Phil sighed, staring up at the ceiling, letting his eyes droop closed, when Dan coughed next to him making him jump. He glanced sideways to glare at him, and found Dan staring back at him.

"What?" he asked, and Dan blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing... um..." he looked at his friend, his gaze darting between Phil's eyes and lips. Before Phil could register what was happening, Dan's mouth was on his. Once he realised he was being kissed, he instinctively closed his eyes and kissed back, before he remembered that he was kissing Dan. _Dan._ What the hell was going on? Why was he kissing a guy? And of all the guys in the world why was he kissing his best friend? Phil started to panic, but honestly didn't have the heart to push him away. Dan's lips were soft and it felt like a long time since anyone had cared to put their lips to his. However, the innocent press of lips was soon deepened into a passionate open-mouthed kiss and they were both breathing hard, Phil's arms wrapped around Dan's bare back, Dan's fingers tangled in Phil's hair. They paused, gasping for air, staring at each other in something between shock, embarrassment and affection.

"Uhm..." Phil said, just to break the silence. "Wha-" Dan put a finger over Phil's lips, and he obligingly stopped talking.

"I'm sorry... just... forget that happened. Please." He started to untangle his limbs from Phil's, his cheeks pink. Phil shook his head, grabbing his arm.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

The two stared at each other for a while in the half-darkness, their hushed breathing sounding ten times louder in the otherwise silent room. They slowly started to move towards each other again, their lips finding each others' and gently moulding together, a lot slower and gentler this time. When Dan pulled away they were both smiling. Dan leant his head on Phil's shoulder and they sat back on the bed, not saying anything. In the silence, Phil began to realise what he could be getting himself into. Dan was only sixteen, he reminded himself. He could get into serious trouble with the law if anyone found out, but right now, at four o'clock in the morning with a hangover on its way, and Dan Howell curled up to his side, he couldn't summon up enough energy to be worried about it.


End file.
